


Accident

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky does something on “accident”, you’re not buying it.





	Accident

You stormed into the home you shared with your husband and swung the door closed behind you- or at least attempted to.

The sound of wood bouncing off metal made you quicken your ascent up the stairs and away from Bucky.

“Y/N! Stop! We have to talk about this!” Bucky yelled from behind you.

“Talk about what? You’ve been going out to bars and drinking until god knows when and now I catch you with some girl!” you continued your mission of getting to your bedroom so you could break down in peace.

“C’mon doll. It was an accident.”

That stopped you dead in your tracks and you whipped around to face him.”

“An accident? Is that what you’re going with?”

Bucky started to speak but you cut him off.

“Because an accident, James, is when you buy the wrong milk,” you said, moving back down the stairs towards him.

“An accident,” you continued, “is forgetting to take the trash out so the bins sit around for another week. An accident is locking your keys in the car. An accident is not you putting your dick in another girl!” you yelled, shoving him in the chest.

“It never went that far!”

“Oh good! My husband didn’t fuck some other girl, he just kissed her. Do you want a trophy?” you asked sarcastically.

“No!” he replied, exasperated. “I want you to listen to me!”

“Listen to you? Bucky I am always here and I am always listening. And that’s how we’ve been since day one. I have been patient and understanding but I can’t be those things for you right now!”

“Maybe I never wanted that! Maybe I wanted some fucking space every once in a while!”

“You want space Bucky? Fine! Take all the damn space you need.”

“No baby stop please,” he said, reaching out to grab your wrist in an attempt to keep you near him.

“God, Y/N. I didn’t want this. Us fighting in the middle of the night. How did we get here?”

You sighed.

“I don’t know. I don’t know Buck. But it can’t be like this. I cannot keep living like this. For months it feels like I’ve been walking on eggshells in my own house. But you have got to figure out who you’re gonna be in this relationship because this version of you does not work for me. Do you understand what I’m saying to you Bucky? One more night like this and I promise you, I’m out the door without a second thought.”

You left Bucky in the living room and retreated upstairs to your bedroom.

The next morning, you woke up to breakfast and Bucky apologizing and promising he would be the husband he had sworn he would be. And for a few days, he was. Until about a week later, he came home drunker than you had ever seen him with a smudge of lipstick on the collar of his shirt. A lipstick that definitely didn’t belong to you. That night- you didn’t fight. You got him all set up on the couch, setting out a glass of water and a few aspirins for when he woke up the next morning.

You sat on the coffee table and stared at his sleeping form for a moment. How had you both fallen so far? You had been so in love for so many years and you were still in love with him, but you had to protect yourself. Bucky clearly didn’t want to be your husband anymore and you couldn’t be the only one fighting for your relationship. 

You sighed in defeat and kissed his forehead as you got up and then went to bed alone- again.

The next morning, Bucky woke up with a pounding headache and a gut feeling that something was wrong.

He immediately got up and searched the house but couldn’t find you anywhere. He wouldn’t usually be worried but he realized some of your stuff was gone. Not a lot of your things, but some important ones. The book that had been on the bedside table, a picture of your grandparents that was handing in the hall, and most importantly, the photo that you had brought home a few months ago that had found a spot of honor on the fridge.

While Bucky was searching the house, looking for any trace of where you had gone to, you were already across the city. The wind whipped through your hair as you rested your hand on your stomach.

“I guess it’s just me and you now little one.”


End file.
